


Jules Milone - the hottest probender

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [10]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: Hi, welcome to 'I just think Jules, Emilia and Arsinoe would be a neat probending team.'
Relationships: Arsinoe/Billy Chatworth Jr., Jules Milone/Emilia Vatros
Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040922
Kudos: 1





	Jules Milone - the hottest probender

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten of my Holiday Special (2020) - Another World

Jules didn’t even see the water before it hit her back into zone 2 and the crowd roared. She scowled at the water bender on the opposite team before said water bender is knocked into the pool below by a jet of water. Jules turns her head and smiles at Arsinoe in zone 1. Her best friend smiles before beginning to bend water at the irate firebender on the other side. Jules begins to bend the earth discs in arcs, cracking into both members of the other team. Emilia on her other side in bending fire at the earthbender. Jules can’t help but smile when Arsinoe leaps, flips and kicks, the water barreling straight into the chest of the firebender. He stumbles and Jules hits him with another disc before Arsinoe finishes him off with one more hard strike.

He hits the water.

The round has seconds left when all three lay into the earthbender. He makes a splash right as the buzzer goes. The commentator yells knockout and the three benders hug tight.

Jules smiles so wide her cheeks hurt as the crowd cheers.

“We’re in the finals, bitches,” Emilia yells, excitedly. Arsinoe laughs and pulls away to bow to the crowds who cheer louder.

~

Arsinoe and Emilia are sparring it out in the gym when Jules wakes the next morning. Emilia laughs every time Arsinoe water whips her and Arsinoe swears whenever Emilia burns her between the plates of her armour.

Emilia notices her first and waves, only to be upended by Arsinoe’s watery clutches. She swears and stands, rubbing her elbow as she jogs over to Jules.

“Hey,” Emilia says, bending slightly to kiss her cheek. Arsinoe groans from behind them and Emilia flips the waterbender off. “Do you want to train with us?” Jules nods and goes to put on her armour before Arsinoe speaks.

“Actually, guys, I’m off. I have stuff to do with the airbenders,” Jules nodded, glad to get some alone time with her girlfriend, who scoffs at Arsinoe.

“Which is code for going to make out with her Airbender boyfriend,” Arsinoe pokes her tongue out at Emilia and then walks out. Jules chuckles at the two and Emilia looks at her.

“So, training,” Jules nods and is dodging a burst of fire the next second.

~

Her and Emilia lay together on the couch of their apartment, listening to the match going on through the radio. Their biggest competition was doing really well tonight and if Jules didn’t feel so good about their chances, she would be worried.

Instead, she is relaxed enough that Emilia easily distracts her with featherlight kisses to her neck. Emilia’s hands glide over Jules waist and Jules sighs happily, letting her girlfriend tempt her into their bedroom long before the evening’s matches are finished.

~

It starts going to shit when Arsinoe is bashed head first into the side rails of the arena and she doesn’t get up. Emilia calls for a timeout while the dickheaded other team is laughing as they rush to her side. Jules pulls off her best friends helmet to reveal a bloody gash straight down Arsinoe’s temple. Arsinoe has thankfully opened her eyes and watches the two of them for a minute as they wait for a healer.

“Jules, my head hurts,” Jules chuckled.

“Yeah you took a hit to the head, I’m not surprised it hurts. Are you okay?” Arsinoe went to try to stand but stumbled and was caught by Emilia around the chest.

“I wanna kick those guys asses. I also wanna nap,” Arsinoe says, smiling. Emilia punches her in the shoulder to keep her awake (much to her upset) and lets the healers take her away.

“We don’t have any water bending subs, and the other team is playing dirty and has the refs in on it. What’s the plan boss?” Jules sighs and watches the other team.

“Dodge and weave. Let them tire themselves out and then we strike,” Emilia watches the other team.

“What if they don’t tire themselves out and we have to go into a third round without Arsinoe?” Jules sighs.

“Lay them out, but play fair. If they’ve got the refs then we’re gonna get penalised harsher,” Jules stands and her and Emilia get into position. Jules almost feels weird without Arsinoe to her left after having played beside her for nearly 6 years. She feels calm rage settle over her and prepares to kick ass.

~

The trophy is shiny on her mantle as they share champagne together when Arsinoe is released from the hospital with a set of stitches in her forehead. But she’s smiling wide and checking her teeth in the trophy. Although, she and Emilia may have sent a passive aggressive photo of it to the bender who gave her a concussion, so Jules is not surprised she’s happier.

Jules cuddled up to Emilia and tried not to be lulled asleep by her debate of their season with Arsinoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come listen to me scream into the void on my tumblr: @space-buns-arsinoe


End file.
